lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Boeing 777
A Boeing 777 was the aircraft that crashed onto the Island, carrying Oceanic Flight 815. It is also the aircraft type of the plane that Tom said Charles Widmore used to fake the wreckage of Oceanic Flight 815 in the Sunda Trench. At the ABC website for Oceanic Air is a seating chart for Oceanic 815. The title of the seating chart is "OCEANIC AIRLINES : Seating Chart 777 : ALL FLIGHTS CANCELLED". At the bottom of the chart is a profile of an aircraft and the words, "Oceanic 777." This indicates that Oceanic 815 was a Boeing 777. }} Safety record There has been two real-world crash landing since the aircraft was introduced in 1995. On January 17, 2008, a British Airways Boeing 777 (Flight BA038) lost power over London. The pilot glided it to a crash landing short of the runway at Heathrow. Out of the 136 passengers, and 16 crew members, only 18 minor injuries were reported. The plane's undercarriage was torn off, and there was some damage to the wings because of the impact. The reason for the loss of power was caused by ice in the fuel http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/england/london/7598267.stm. On July 6, 2013 an Asiana Airlines Boeing 777 (Asiana Airlines Flight 214) was on final approach to land at San Francisco International Airport when it struck the tail struck the seawall short of the runway causing the tail section to break off (similar to Oceanic 815). The National Transportation Safety Board said the plane's airspeed on final approach fell to 34 knots below its target approach speed of 137 knots (254 km/h; 158 mph). 3 passengers died, one of them died after being run over by an emergency vehicle. On March 7, 2014 (Malaysia Airlines Flight 370) a Boeing 777-200ER with 239 passengers and crew flying from Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia to Beijing, China was at cruising altitude when it suddenly lost all radar and radio contact. No wreckage has yet been found. On July 17, 2014, Malaysia Airlines Flight 17, a 777-200ER registered 9M-MRD, bound for Kuala Lumpur from Amsterdam broke up and crashed in Donetsk province in eastern Ukraine, after reportedly being hit by an anti-aircraft missile. The formal accident investigation began in July 2014, and no official cause of the crash has yet been released. The incident has been linked to the ongoing Donbass insurgency in that region. All 298 people (283 passengers and 15 crew) on board were killed. There was also a single fatal accident involving a Boeing 777; a refueling fire on September 5, 2001, on the ground at Denver International Airport, Colorado, resulted in the death of the refueler. Metal composition * aluminum - 70% * composites - 11% * steel - 11% * titanium - 7% * misc - 1% total - 100% * ferrous - 11% * nonferrous - 89% Performance and characteristics In September 2004, the only two variants of the Boeing 777 capable of the Sydney-Los Angeles route were the Boeing 777-200ER (Extended Range) and 777-300ER which entered service on April, 29th 2004. 777 Models capable of the Sydney-LA route: * Model - range - Service dates * 777-200ER - 14,316 km - entered service in February 1997 for British Airways * 777-200LR - 17,446 km - entered service in January 2006 * 777-300ER - 14,594 km - entered service in April 2004 for Air France The 777-300ER carries about 365 passengers. It has a cruising speed of .84 mach. As noted above, three possible models of 777 exist that could make the Pacific route of Flight 815. The wreckage on the beach, although composed of a Lockheed L-1011, would appear to suggest a 777-200ER over a 777-300ER, as there is no door over the wing. This is possible, as a 777-200ER can indeed carry 324 passengers. Taking into account that the 777-200LR did not enter into service until over a year after the crash date, a 777-200ER seems the most likely candidate for the real world model of 815. The 777 is a twin-engine turbofan jet airliner, with a General Electric GE90 engine mounted under each wing. As seen from the Barracks, the right engine was on flames and smoking and appeared to explode and separate from the wing roughly at the same time that the tail section separated. Although most of the left wing also separated during this event, the left engine and the wing root remained attached. On the beach where the mid-section crashed, the left engine remains attached to the wing. In fact, it continues to operate so effectively that its intake suction pulls a man into its fans, resulting in his death. Afterwards, the turbofan engine exploded. Notes * Metal composition of aircraft - "Boeing 777," Brian Smith, Boeing Aircraft Corporation * Safety record - Airsafe.com Safety Record by Model * Refueling accident - Aviation-Safety.net * Characteristics - Wikipedia article on Boeing 777 * Characteristics (seating) - Boeing.com article on 777 family * Distance Sydney to Los Angeles - NASA World Wind: SYD to LAX: Bearing: 61.0 Distance: 12,073.4 km See also *Flight 815 seat numbers *Lockheed L-1011 *Oceanic Airlines *Pan Pacific Airlines de:Boeing 777 es:Boeing 777 Category: Vehicles